Ten First Career Wins
Ten first career wins of great racers! 10. Joe Allen Foyt - 1958 Fireball Beach 350 (The Last Fireball Beach 350 in fact) Pinkie: It's the final lap here at Fireball Beach and it's also the last! Joe Allen Foyt continues to lead and is gonna win at Fireball Beach! Joe: AWESOME JOB GUYS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE AS OF RIGHT FREAKING NOW! 9. Don Chapcar - 1973 Spare Mint 400 Spike: Part-timer Don is gonna win at Kansas! IT'S RPM'S FIRST FIRST WIN SINCE JOE AXEL LAST WON IN THE 1968 BELLE 500!!! (RPM Radio) Don: YES! HECK YES! Don's Crew Chief: Good job, buddy! We got a win since Joe Axel did in the 1968 Belle 500!!! 8. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 1997 Ben's Hot Sauce 350 Spike: And it seems that Dale Jr, part-timer, will win his first race here at the 1997 Ben's Hot Sauce 350 at the Charlotte Springs Motor Speedway in Charlotte, North Carolina in the United Car States of America! (Dale Earnhardt Inc Team Radio) Dale Jr: YES! I WON! Dale Jr's Crew Chief: GOOD JOB BRO! Dale Sr: OH MY GOODNESS!(cries emotional) The King: DALE JR WON! Roger: I KNOW RIGHT!?!?!?! 7. Alloy Wilson - 1971 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona Pinkie: It's the final lap and Alloy Wilson is gonna win his first career race of all time! HE WINS THE 1971 EASY IDLE 400 AT FLORIDA'S ICONIC NIGHTDONA INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY! (Alloy Team Radio) Alloy: OH MY GOD YES! HELL YES! I (You Kid) WON! Alloy's Crew Chief: Good job Alloy! 6. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 1978 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 Spike: AND PART-TIMER DALE EARNHARDT IS GONNA WIN! DALE WILL WIN THE CLUTCH AID/COZSEN 400 AT BRISTOL MOTOR SPEEDWAY! Pinkie: IT'S DALE EARNHARDT FOR THE WIN! (Dale Sr Team Radio) Dale Sr: HECK YES! I WON! Dale Sr's Crew Chief: GOOD JOB DALE! 5. Chick Hicks - 1977 Brickyard 400 Pinkie: And Chick Hicks sadly wins the first race of his career! NO WAY! COZSEN DID IT! (No Team Radio) Chick Hicks: YEAH! HECK YES! BABY I DID IT! Don Chapcar: Is he ever gonna stop doing darn burnouts? Thomas Tireson: I don't know, Don. Norman: We might never know. 4. Lightning Mcqueen - 2005 Las Vegas 400 Bob: Lightning Mcqueen, rookie sensation, is gonna win for the first time here at Las Vegas! (Rust-eze Radio) Lightning: YEAH! KA-CHOW! Rust-eze Crew Chief Before Doc: YEAH! GOOD JOB LIGHTNING MONTY MCQUEEN! 3. Kraig Shiftright - 1961 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega (The Calladega 400 is first called the N20 Cola 400 at Calladega in 1960) Pinkie: It's one to go at Calladega Superspeedway and Kraig Shiftright is leading with part-timer Joe Allen Foyt in second and Lee Weathers third. Spike: MAN! Kurt Shiftright is fourth and he races for Tow Cap. Clutch Aid's Kraig Shiftright will probably win this race as he heads to turn 4! And it seems that it's KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT FOR THE WIN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS LIFE! 2. The King - 1969 Texas 350 Roger: HOLD POSITION! HOLD POSITION! Luke: WOO HOO! Spike: STRIP WEATHERS CROSSES FINISH LINE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! Roger: ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! WELL DONE! THANKS FROM DINOCO! The King: WOOOO! YES! YES YES YES! THIS IS GREAT! 1. RUBY EASY OAKS! - 1988 Memphis 400 (the only good thing that happened in 1988) Pinkie: RUBY OAKS HAS FOR THE FIRST TIME WON! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Spike: YEAHHHHHHH! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Both: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS!Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments